linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Points of Authority
Points of Authority is the fourth track from Hybrid Theory in 2000. It never became a single, but there is an official music video performance by the band themselves, although a remix of the song (titled "Pts.OF.Athrty") was a single from the album Reanimation, which was an album that remixed Hybrid Theory. The Crystal Method released a remix of this song that went with the album LP Underground 2 in 2002. One demo of this song made its release on the LP Underground X: Demos in 2010, and another one on the LP Underground XII in 2012. The song was originally titled as "Vertical Limit" with Mike Shinoda's verses having different lyrics. Chester Bennington's parts became no different than the Hybrid Theory version. Its working title was known as Points & Authority in 1999 during the Hybrid Theory era. The song was released as a promotional single in 2001. Releases * Hybrid Theory (8-track CD) * Hybrid Theory Demos * Hybrid Theory (6-track CD) * Hybrid Theory * "In the End" * In the End: Live & Rare * Reanimation * LP Underground 2 * In the Chamber with Linkin Park: The String Quartet Tribute (Vitamin String Quartet) * Collision Course (with Jay-Z) * Dub Tribute to Linkin Park (Sheriff Green) * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (DVD) * LP Underground X: Demos * LP Underground XII (Demo version) Music Video Main article, Points of Authority (video) Live Info "Points of Authority" is a song that Linkin Park toys a lot with. During tours in 2008/2009, Mike Shinoda would rap various samples over the intro and sometimes the outro of the song. These samples ranged from some Fort Minor material, B-sides, and Demos of Linkin Park. An example can be seen on the DVD of Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes. Lyrics Mike Shinoda: Forfeit the game/before somebody else Takes you out of the frame/and put your name to shame Cover up your face/you can’t run the race The pace is too fast/you just won’t last Chester Bennington: You love the way I look at you While taking pleasure when the awful things you put me through You take away if I give in My life My pride is broken Chorus: You like to think you’re never wrong (You live what you’ve learn) You have to act like you’re someone (You live what you’ve learn) You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you’ve learn) You wanna share what you’ve been through (You live what you’ve learn) You love the things I say I’ll do The way I’ll hurt myself again just to take it back at you You take away when I give in My life My pride is broken Chorus Mike Shinoda: Forfeit the game/before somebody else Takes you out of the frame/put your name to shame Cover up your face/you can’t run the race The pace is too fast/you just won’t last x2 Chester Bennington: Chorus You like to think you’re never wrong (Forfeit the game) (You live what you’ve learn) You have to act like you’re someone (Forfeit the game) (You live what you’ve learn) You want someone to hurt like you (Forfeit the game) (You live what you’ve learn) You wanna share what you’ve been through (You live what you’ve learn)